This invention relates to the integration of automotive emission control valves and intake manifolds of internal combustion engines of automotive vehicles. More particularly, it relates to the integration of a canister purge valve and an intake manifold.
Hydrocarbon emissions from automotive vehicles are subject to strict governmental regulations. It is known to associate a vapor collection system with a vehicle""s fuel storage system. Fuel from a fuel tank is temporarily stored in a vapor collection canister. At times, the collected fuel vapors are purged to the engine intake manifold via a canister purge valve. There, fuel vapors are flowed into the engine where they are combusted. Precise control of purge flow is important in complying with relevant regulations and obtaining proper engine operation.
Accordingly, it is desirable to integrate a canister purge valve with an engine intake manifold to provide communication and mounting benefits. It is further desirable to provide a mounting assembly which provides for maintenance and replacement of the canister purge valve without necessitating of complex disassembly.
The emission control system according to the present invention includes a purge valve mounted to an air intake manifold. An external wall defines an internal manifold space for distributing induction flow that has entered the manifold to be directed to the engine cylinders. A substantially cup shaped purge valve mount preferably extends from the external wall.
Preferably, the mount and the external wall include a common partition area adjacent an exhaust port such that a mount wall is the intake manifold external wall are one in the same in the common partition area. The purge valve body includes an intake port and an exhaust port. The intake port extends through an intake aperture through the mount to communicate with a vapor collection canister. The exhaust port extends through an exhaust aperture through the mount and the external wall. When the purge valve assembly is open, vacuum created in the manifold interior draws fuel vapors from within the purge valve assembly, through the exhaust port through exhaust aperture and into the intake manifold. The fuel vapors are therein mixed with the induction flow and enter into the engine cylinders as part of the combustible charge.
Preferably, a snap attachment assembly mounts the purge valve assembly into the mount for ease of purge valve assembly mounting and removal. The snap attachment assemblies preferably align the purge valve assembly within the mount to assure that the exhaust port communicates through exhaust aperture.
To install the purge valve assembly into the mount, the purge valve assembly need only be pressed into the mount until and attachment member encounters an associated lock. By providing additional force, the locks are spread outward from their free state position until the locks snap back into their free state position and thereby engage the attachment member engagement surface. To remove the purge valve assembly, the locks are spread outward from their free state position, and the purge valve assembly is removed in the opposite direction.